Dark Rituals
by Blown
Summary: One-shot. Prequel to Dark Rituals. Hadrian Evans is a necromancer and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the same year as Tom Riddle. How he react when the young Dark Lord is determined to get him? Later HPTR


**A/N:** This is sort of a prequel to Deja Vu Dark Rituals. I thought about only posting the two one-shots that are in here, and cutting the crap where I ramble on and "tell" not "show" but I like that it covers everything.

In second year, Tom Riddle rose to rule Slytherin. This, everyone thought, was the most unexpected, amazing thing that happened that entire year. But not to a young boy named Hadrian Evans. As the only other ostracized boy of his year, he discovered that he, because of his Spiritspeak, which enabled him to communicate with all in the Otherealm, he could also understand parseltongue. While everyone looked at Tom with horror, Hadrian only looked with interest. And that, more than his status as "mudblood", was what first caught Tom Riddle's attention.

 **TOM's POV**

And while he cruelly made everyone in Slytherin submit to him, he promised that he would make Hadrian Evans the last. His friends wanted to bully Hadrian, but he wouldn't let them. Hadrian was his.

Slowly, he realized that underneath the cool exterior, Hadrian was a playful boy with vast intellect. Despite appearances, the boy was Light. He loved muggleborns and didn't mind muggles. But, as he pushed his presence on Hadrian, Tom would only laugh inside. Because the boy had a dark secret. A type of power which, like his ability to speak to snakes, would make him instantly royalty in Slytherin.

Tom didn't want anyone else to share Hadrian. And so he let the boy keep it a secret. And live in relative peace in Slytherin... except from him, of course.

 **Harry's POV**

In third year, one incidence got out of hand. It was over blood-purism, of all things.

Tom Riddle was heck annoying. Wherever he went, the boy was watching him like a hawk. Ready for any sign of weakness. Tom invited him into his circle. Harry had brushed the boy off. But Tom grabbed if that wasn't enough… the boy said things that just made his head boil. Blood purism was garbage and here he was, sprouting it in Harry's face, as if Harry should thank him for the audacity.

Harry had replied in kind. He told Tom exactly what he thought of a muggleborn turned heir of slytherin who was suddenly best of friends with the pureblood crowd.

Tom had lashed back with his power.

And only then did Harry realize his mistake. A fight, no matter win or lose, meant there was no anonymity for him anymore.

But Harry wasn't going to lose.

Their curses clashed in the Slytherin Common room like wildfire and neither knew how it ended.

They were both out in the infirmary for a month.

They reached a public truce. But... their rivalary only continued from there.

In fifth year, Moaning Murtle was killed. Everyone seemed to think Hadrian was the blame. He was almost expelled.

Tom was sitting in the Slytherin common room when a furious Hadrian stormed in.

He grabbed the quill in the Prefect's hand and pulled it out of his grasp.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hadrian yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Telling people that I murdered Murtle."

"How terrible. As your prefect can offer you some advice, given your... standing. Given the severity of the accusation, you likely face expulsion. Your wand will be snapped and you will never be allowed to perform magic again."

And if that didn't make Hadrian's blood boil. "The chamber of secrets is open, _you_ are heir of Slytherin." He clenched his hands into fists. "You're doing this because you are afraid of me."

So caught up in his argument Hadrian didn't notice how people were backing away, first years were running up the staircase to their rooms.

"Isn't that cute. You're making yourself more important than you are. You're a plaything, nothing more." Tom had stood up, and was advancing towards Hadrian. "Why-"

"But you are." Hadrian cut Tom off, and stared straight in his eyes. They stood across from each other, face to face. "In fact, I think that you never intended to murder that girl." Everyone flinched. "You didn't have control. It was an accident. You are not the boss. You can't control everything-"

And Tom took a step closer. For a second Hadrian thought the boy was going to punch him. Instead, the boy said parseltongue… " _get him. Hurt him. Tear him apart, I don't care."_

"You really are off your rocker-"

The snakes came off the walls and slithered towards him. They were everywhere. Hadrian just held those eyes with his glare.

It was absolutely silent in the common room.

Then, Tom hissed, _Stop._ His palid face held no expression.

"Go away." Tom said. In English, this time. The snakes stopped, in the middle of their attack.

And then for the first time, Hadrian blanched. "Was it really a-"

"I said," Tom growled. "Get out."

Hadrian didn't need to be told twice.

Hadrian had a Headmaster to face.

Though Dippet was all for throwing him out, Hadrian managed to convince Dumbledore to allow him to prove that he couldn't speak parseltongue.

Of course, he could not speak it no matter how hard he tried, he could only understand.

Thinking quickly, Hadrian had taken the time to frame a half-giant named Hagrid. The boy was a danger—always keeping ridiculously dangerous animals as pets. Just last week, he had almost killed Lavatia Black and Rosmera Goode. They caught him with a Great Spider as a pet, and that was all the evidence they needed. Hadrian doubted the boy could graduate anyways, with that ineptitude with magic.

When everything was sorted to the best of his ability, Harry headed down towards the dungeons.

When he returned to the common room late, there was just Tom sitting by the fireplace.

"I'm not expelled." Hadrian said. They were always at each other, but it was times like this when Tom was still and pensive that something else came out. Something more open.

"I know." The boy hadn't moved, looking into the fire.

Hadrian took a seat beside the boy. "Hagrid has been expelled."

"I know." The boy repeated.

"You're throne in Slytherin is safe."

"Of course." The boy said, still not moving. "No thanks to you." But there was no bite to those words.

Hadrian just sat there. And waited.

"I always knew I was special." This was said so matter-of-fact, so lonely, that Harry forgot to retort. "I'm Salzar Slytherin's heir. I had to find the chamber."

"Right."

"I did find the chamber. It was... magnificent. As good as they say in the legends. The design, the concept, the magic. And it was all true. He designed it for protection of the school."

"But?"

"She...it was so old." Tom said in a whisper. "I thought it was wise. It wished to move about. It said how it was cooped up for over eight hundred years! I presumed it would listen- but the moment I stepped out, there was a stupid girl in the washroom. And I'm sure it sensed the girl but didn't tell me. It opened its eyes. And the girl died before I could blast her away."

Hadrian absorbed that in silence.

"I would have killed her myself. To keep my secret." Tom said. He was looking at Hadrian as he said this.

Hadrian paused, knowing what he chose to say next would either break their trust, or go into something more. "Someday, you won't have to keep it a secret." Harry offered.

Tom looked at him. And gave a smile. It was tiny, he wasn't even sure if Tom was aware that he was smiling. But it made Harry feel calm. It faded after a second.

He looked back into the fire.

Hadrian yawned, he had a long day and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Hang on, _darling_." A long arm snaked around his waist before he could stand up properly. "You haven't told me how you not only removed suspicion from yourself, but arranged a beautiful scapegoat to take the blame."

"I'm asleep." Harry slurred his words together. Harry tried to fight the grip but his strength was lost as his tiredness overtook him. Well if he couldn't break the grip, Harry leaned into it and put his head on Tom's shoulder.

He felt the boy's surprise as the moment his head touched the soft dip in his neck that comfortably fit his head. He grinned at the boy's discomfort. Some small payback for the discomfort that his pet names had caused him these years... and immediately fell asleep.

~*~ Dark Rituals ~*~

Hadrian woke up well rested. His bones felt like liquid and the tension he had been holding inside him for ages felt like it had finally let go. He felt rather at peace. His fingers moved of their own accord, feeling the cloth under his covers for the necromancy protection rune. Every morning, while he waited for his brain to wake up, he liked to lightly trace the embroidered rune. But this morning, he felt nothing. His eyes snapped open. He had slept as usual with his head under his blankets. But the problem was, they weren't _his._

He could hear whispers.

"We should wait-"

"If he is-"

"Tom never sleeps in."

"Tom is clearly under those covers."

"Do you think it's true-"

The meaning behind those whispers were not apparent to him at first. But then it hit him as Hadrian realized two things. One, his privacy charms weren't up. Two, his curtains were open. And so, three he wasn't in his own bed. But he was in the Slytherin dorm room. Which only meant one thing…

He should not have fallen asleep on a Tom.

What was he thinking? They were enemies. Tom's willingness to get him expelled and banned from magic for life should have made that fairly evident. But last night had also felt real, somehow.

He turned in the bed and the whispers hushed. "Tom?" Someone asked.

There was nothing for it. Gathering his courage, Hadrian sat up.

The entire fifth year boys dorm was standing at the foot of his bed, looking at him. He looked to the left. Yep, he was in the last bed. Tom's bed.

Lestrange gaped at him.

There were a couple of lewd looks. Oh for goodness sake…

"Tom took my bed, so it only made sense for me to take his." He tried to put a smug look on his face. No one seemed to buy it.

"Why would Tom sleep in your bed?" Rosier asked.

"Then what is your interpretation? That Tom's a faggot?" Hadrian glared. Maybe he wasn't as rested as he thought.

"You dare-" began Lestrange.

"Speak of him like you probably speak of me? Sure. He's probably at breakfast already. You've all missed him."

He got death glares all around. But the fear of upsetting Tom was too much and then all walked upstairs. "You better watch your back, Evans." Lestrange hissed before slamming the door behind him.

When the door closed behind them, Hadrian deflated onto the bed. So this was Tom's revenge for falling asleep on his yesterday. He knew there would be consequences, but he didn't think the boy would be that… cruel. That could have gone really wrong. They might think he was sleeping with Tom. He did not even like guys. Did he?

He didn't even like people.

Damn Tom.

He rubbed his temples. He hoped nothing spiritual happened yesterday as he slept without his usual protections. Would something have managed to sneak into his frequency and mess with his protective glyphs? He would have to rip them all down and do them again. There were no shortcuts in necromancy if you didn't want to lose your mind. Hadrian felt well, so he probably hadn't had his life force sucked out of him last night by an evil spirit, but you could never be sure.

Granted, Tom's bed was not the worst place to sleep. The boy could have dumped him in the chamber of secrets and let him wake up there. Harry shuddered at the thought. Letting Harry in his bed in some twisted way was showing that he trusted him. Tom's bed was warded. Heavily. Good wards too, Hadrian had checked once. Tom had allowed Harry past his wards.

There was just the unfortunate side effect of ridiculous rumors. And probably no one in slytherin would take him seriously anymore. If they were a couple, no one would be happy about that. Tom was idolized. Everyone would think he was pinning for Tom. Nothing could be further from the truth. If people thought he was a whore, well, that would also make Harry more dependent on Tom.

This was Tom's twisted way of getting back at him but also showing him that last night had been real. Fine. Hadrian got that. It didn't mean he wasn't furious.

He showed up to breakfast five minutes before it ended. Tom made Lestrange move to give him a spot. Instead, he situated himself between Malfoy and Snape who wordlessly moved out of his way. His magic was sort of sending out sparks. "You're hilarious." He said, helping himself with jam. The all too knowing smirk on Tom's face was not helping him calm down. "You know, are you sure you're a Slytherin? Your pranking skills rather show the colours Gryffindor."

"What has gotten you so irritable? Got something up your arse?" Tom said.

"You're an idiot." Harry said. The rumors would swell, but there was no evidence, so they would go away. "If waking up in a strange environment wasn't bad enough, the entire dorm was there."

Tom was impassive but there was something in his eyes. "Not my fault you couldn't stay awake."

"Actually, I think it is your fault." Hadrian said. Tom's eyes darkened at that, it was his fault that he was framed and so was tired, or, as Harry continued, ignoring the rising death crackle of magic that threatened to fill space, "You generally have that effect on people."

Snape spewed a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over the table.

Tom looked impassive, as always. But the magic disappeared. If Harry was prone to delude himself, the boy looked a little amused. "Do I?" He asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "First time I've heard that."

Snape looked gobsmacked at that light reaction at his insult.

They were getting good at this speaking without actually saying what they were saying stuff.

"We have potions in five minutes." Tom announced. No one wanting to be late to the stern Merrythought, they all rushed to finish and stand up. Harry grabbed two slices of toast to eat as he walked.

Judging from the inner circle's attitude, most accepted that there was now a truce between Harry and Tom.

From the way most of Slytherin looked at him, the rumors had spread. Harry's troubles were not over. But Malfoy and Snape at least seemed to respect that it had been a prank. He spent all of free period tearing down his defenses. Finishing led him to be utterly exhausted. No one else noticed that he was staring blankly at a book for an hour in the corner. But Tom did. He took in his ashen face with a cursory glance.

Next was dinner, but Harry said he felt sick and was going to sleep early. His face was certainly pale enough. Tom's eyes promised that he was going to get answers. But not that day.

Harry used the time and built the framework of his defences again. He painted big strokes in his mind. All the basics were done by midnight. Not bad for six hours of work. He fell asleep, for real this time, fingering the embroidery in his sleep.

~*~ Dark Rituals Prequel ~*~

The next day Hadrian headed to the library. He needed the book on glyphs again to rework the finer points of his defences. He was getting better if he could redo all his protections in one day. He had forgotten the finer points and just wanted to check it. On his way there, he found himself in a deserted hallway and surrounded by almost all of the Slytherin fifth years.

There was no Snape, no neutral people. But Malfoy was there. He wouldn't let things get too out of hand.

"Well, isn't this friendly." Hadrian drawled.

"Oh you'll find we can be very friendly indeed." Lestrange said. Why wasn't Hadrian surprised it was Lestrange behind this again. What had he schemed this time? The way the boys were sneering at him had to be bad news.

"Really? Your attitude and words towards me for the past… five years was it… has left much to be desired."

"But you know, we didn't really know you." Lestrange said. "We want to now."

Hadrian frowned. What the hell were they talking about. "Because I didn't tattle on Tom for the incident? Well, consider me honoured. But you see, _I_ don't really want to know you…" He took one step forward to step past them, but they all took a step forward, blocking his way.

"Oh you misunderstand." Nott said.

"Why don't you get on your knees and open that pretty little mouth of yours... just like how you got Tom to stop us from hurting you for all these years." Lestrange spat. There was jealousy and hate there, with the desire for the pain of another, and a little unhingedness. "Just like how you got professor Dumbledore and Dippet to let you go. Oh we know why you've been sorted into slytherin. You have skills that will get you to high places."

Hadrian felt furious and sick at the same time. "Excuse me?"

"There's no one else here Harry. Just your fellow Slytherins."

"We'll make it good for you. And we'll keep your secret." Nott said impassively.

"You're all idiots." Hadrian bit out. He was angry, sick, and tired. This was just annoying as heck.

Lestrange pulled his wand out. "Watch your mouth Evans. You're nothing but a mudblood. You aren't fit to lick my boots."

"And you are a pathetic bunch of hormone-driven teenagers. You expect to be the future leaders? Masters of manipulation," Harry cocked his head, "You guys can't even woo a girl." He paused… "Unless you are faggots."

"Shut up!" Hadrian smirked as Lestrange lost all control.

Malfoy lay a warning hand on Lestrange.

"Let go Malfoy. You don't have to join, but don't get in the way."

Harry saw Malfoy shake his head, but remove his hand.

Now Hadrian realized why Malfoy was here. He liked Harry. No matter how many pretty blonde Black girls he liked to hide behind, he believed the man did swing in the direction of men. Malfoy always gave off a bit of sexual energy around him. And the man's curiosity wanted to know: was this how Hadrian managed to accumulate his power?

"You all have several misconceptions. Nothing I would normally take time to explain, but you've gone and charmed this corridor to be time-efficient, so I'm not one to not take advantage of situations. First, I do not like Tom. Tom does not like me. It's an inside joke from a time when we were actual acquaintances, way back when when Tom and I were the only two "mudbloods" in Slytherin. Yes, you remember that don't you? Well, as loyal followers, you must know he is a sadistic bastard. Using terms of _endearment_ is just his way of infuriating me. Moreover, I have a pretty high dose of self-respect. There is no way in hell I would even ask for help with something, much less beg, or do anything of the sort you're suggesting. As for why I've gotten the respect of all those in power, well, it has something to do with my intelligence and power, perhaps charm, or –"

In mid-sentence, Harry shot a multi-stunner. Five went down from that alone and Harry had a second to embed a pliable ward in the hallway between them. This was a fast ward on a necromantic frequency which would be impossible to take down. It absorbed the next five ugly velvet purple curses shot at him. He recognized that. It was one he read in a particularly dark necromancer book that would make your sacrifice willing to do your bidding. It was for a particularly graphic and awful virgin sacrifice ritual that he had wished he never read. How the hell these idiots knew that spell was beyond Harry.

There were still ten of them.

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?" Harry said, trying to distract them. He dodged and cast spells as fast as he could think them in the crowded hallway.

"Who's gonna tell? No one. Least of all you." Lestrange spat.

"We'll dump you body by the washroom when we're done. They'll think it was Hagrid getting his revenge." A crony piped up.

His heart sunk at the words. They had planned this.

Hadrian's lips twisted in a grimance. That was… surprisingly well thought out. He wondered if Tom knew about this. And when a heat curse got close to him he decided that it was not bloody likely. This was one fight he could not afford to lose.

He shot down five others, but he was slowing by now. He had burns on his wrist and shoulder and an ugly acid thing on his right leg. The remaining ones were not much better, but they were the better duellists.

And it hurt his pride to realize this, but it was only because they were holding back, because they wanted him intact for… you-know-what... that he was able to last this long. Even Lestrange was a better dueller than him.

His defenses were not complete… should he take the risk?

"You guys want to know what Tom sees in me?" He gave his best grin. "Well, since you said that what happens today would probably not get out…"

Harry did the most complicated spell he knew. It would slow down time for his opponents and give him two whole seconds to do what he needed.

He dropped his wand and raised his arms.

"Ische mache habereh munisz."

The clack clack of millions of tiny feet were heard to echo in the hallway. He felt them behind him, but Hadrian didn't turn to look. " _Attack!"_ He cried, and the language of the Dead echoed on the ancient stone floor. The language of his ancestors shook in his bones and he knew the other boys could feel it too. There was a rush of power in the moment. But with the aid of years of hard discipline and practice, he reigned it in and directed it. He quickly drew a rune in the air that would protect himself.

Everyone in the hallway froze. Either disoriented by his time spell or the image of hundreds of bones scuttling towards them, he did not know. Hadrian did know how he must look to them. His eyes would be completely black, and his power was in the air everywhere, released from the Other Side.

Their distraction was all he needed to summon his wand and take out two more. Only Lestrange, Malfoy, and Nott stood there.

Hadrian laughed. The power surging through him, the commandment of a hundred souls, it was amazing. His magic was free and it was here, called from the Otherside, and flowing through the air. "I will give you all one chance to step out now. If you do, I won't mention that you were here. This is your only chance."

Malfoy's eyes darted around. He took a hesitant step back.

"It just means he's afraid! The three of us together can take him." Lestrange said encouragingly. "My ring allows me to duel unparralelled."

Hadrian smiled. Heirbloom ring to the Lestrange family. That was why the boy was so good.

"Even if you were to- ah, duel me and an army of undead. What do you hope to gain? I will tear the castle down and bathe you in the blood of rotting corpses. I will haunt every single waking moment of your life with the deadliest ghosts. I will make sure you never have a second of peaceful sleep for the rest of your life. All that, if I don't curse your own spirit to an eternity in hell."

"That cute little _Inece Gratava_ spell you threw at me? That is a necromantic spell we use for the tamest necromancer sacrificial rituals. To be used on helpless virgins. Do you want a taste of some _real_ necromantic power?"

Hadrian splayed his hands and tore apart the veil between the spirit world and the real one. For the first time, they would see the spirits he saw when he travelled. They were ganging up on the three death eaters.

Their faces were open in a soundless scream. All three of them turned tail and ran. Nott almost tripping on a fallen death eater.

Hadrian let his magic manifest and grab them. They were not going anywhere, now. He bound them like that, hardening his magic into the ropes of Dark which could bind the strongest of demons. Then, he slowly allowed the veil to heal. That done, he conjured ropes and bound all the remaining death eaters. Then he summoned their wands into a neat pile.

He felt very angry, rush of desire to leave them in the chamber of secrets flashed through his mind. Well… he tied them altogether in an impossible position. Then he instructed the dead animals to crawl over them. Soon they were covered in bones and bits of rotting animal flesh. He had scary looking skeletons perch on their chests.

That would be a good wakeup call.

~*~ Dark Rituals Prequel ~*~

It had felt good to get revenge. Too good. Harry recoiled from the event shaking as he hurried blindly past the library and into the room of requirement. To his surprise he felt tears coming down his cheeks. He was the one that won. He had solidified his place in Slytherin now. Then why did he feel so empty?

Ignoring his churning insides, he summoned the book he needed on constructing necromancy shields, and completed that. It was good to focus on something so robotic. The books said what he had remembered. He constructed the last pieces of his defences. Then he meditated.

That was how Tom found him.

"Harry."

"Don't call me that." He responded automatically.

"I think we've moved past the point of names, haven't we, since we've taken to sharing beds."

"Sharing? That implies mutual consent. I had no choice in the matter." He said without opening his eyes or otherwise acknowledging Tom. "Tell me, do you enjoy the thought -"

Tom was across the room so quickly it was like he didn't move. "They hid it, but I know what they were trying to do. I believed their loyalty to me would curtail that of their own. I was mistaken."

"They send you to work things through for them? Tell them I'm not interested. Though that's sweet of you." Harry stood up. This was out of character for Tom, to come here and… explain things? What was Tom doing? Tom only cared about one thing, and that was himself. It didn't help that Harry was furious.

"You're not going anywhere." Tom said, grabbing his arm.

Harry stared at him, for a long second.

"I'm ok. I took care of myself."

"Clearly." Tom said.

"What's your problem?" Harry demanded.

Did the boy really feel bad about what was essentially a powerplay? Did he care about Harry or just that his orders weren't followed? Or something else.

"I don't need a hero." Harry said, meeting Tom's eyes.

And Tom let him go at that.

The Rest of the Story

Hadrian never found out how Tom found out. But he did know that he punished his members extensively. They never bitched about it, but Hadrian felt the glares magnify. Hadrian was going to threaten them to keep his secret, but he found that Tom already had that covered.

The boy even gave him some space.

Hadrian knew it wouldn't last. If only because, if they weren't fighting each other, there was a strange emptiness, almost like and itch. Because it was fun to tease each other. It was nice to have someone who wasn't afraid of you. No matter how much both of them seemed to rub each other the wrong way, no matter how bad for each other's goals, they did look out for each other. In their own ways.

And for two people both very weary of trusting, this distrustful relationship came to be a little more.

Like Harry knew if he'd told Tom that he could do necromancy, or demonstrated it in front of him, he wouldn't have ran away in fear. He would have knocked them aside easily with a rare spell or two then looked at him with excited eyes and asked questions about everything. He would find a way to merge necromancer and magic and parseltongue and make them both more powerful.

The only good thing to come out of the incidence outside the library was that no one called him mudblood anymore. Lestrange would turn white whenever Hadrian looked at him. Even the rumors of him and Tom had gotten quieter.

Hadrian was able to finish off his fifth year, and focus on his OWLs completely in the last half of the year. It didn't hurt to have Tom. They would often study together. He never asked about what happened. Hadrian didn't know what Tom know. But their study sessions were… found. He found Tom was a stimulating intellectual and great debater. They would debate theory and deep magics.

One time, just once, they spoke about their families.

Harry told him about necromancy, and the ability to understand, but not speak, parseltongue. Tom was able to figure out a rune arrangement that when added to his personal frequency, looped parseltongue as a form of spiritspeak, and so the ability went both ways.

In sixth year, they grew closer. And no one questioned his right to be beside Tom.

The first time Lestrange mustered up the courage again to challenge him, Harry beat him in a single move, and spoke his first sentence of parseltongue.

When he would say the odd thing to Tom in parseltongue, everyone would shudder.

The way that Tom looked at him then, it strangely turned him on. A few nights later, on Halloween, they upgraded their relationship to the next level.

It wasn't all smooth of course. This was Tom Riddle. And then they had a strange trust relationship that was covered with lies. He dated Olivia Benson but pretended he didn't to Tom. And then Tom would relatiate in a parody of what he would do before. They would play games spanning the politics of Slytherin which Harry slowly grew to understand.

And when they turned seventeen, Tom took him to see his inheritance. They met his father which they cast a regret spell on, forcing the man to face his choices and live in his nightmares until he atoned.

Then Hadrian came of age five months later and got the mansion in Germany. They stayed there for a bit while searching for the Slytherin Mansion. Tom was working for Borgin and Burkes at the time and was also searching for something more. They found it in Scotland and moved there.

Tom was the leader and Hadrian was the follower but it suited him fine.

Tom was still meeting with his friends. And they launched a political campaign. It was a tough time. Lots of hard work and sleepless nights.

Then some stupid death eater pulled some raid on muggles without Tom's consent. Tom's rage was something to behold. But the Order attacked back. And so, it became a full on war in the wizarding world. It ended with the battle of Hogwarts.

And Voldemort won the country. But he lost Hadrian.

~*~ HPLV ~*~

That's all folks! Took a long time to write. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Leave a review.


End file.
